


Getting To Know Him

by many_freckles



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone has a bit of a hard time liking the Courier, until one night where they're forced to spend a night together in a motel bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter, and the next one, are just kinda small build ups to the big conclusion in the third chapter *wink wonk*

When Craig Boone first set eyes on Courier Six, he thought it was a joke. The kid was 5”4, barely even an adult, and he tells him that the courier that survived the gunshot to the head was him. Boone actually laughed, a rarity. The courier was unimpressed, and he showed him the scar. He decided the kid was right for the job. If he made it to Novac and was still alive, he must be clever enough to help Boone out with his problem.

He saw the courier bring his victim in front of the dinosaur, his First Recon beret sitting on top of the kid’s head, and off went Jeannie May’s. The kid seemed not even shocked, like seeing someone get decapitated right beside him was nothing compared to what he could have seen in his short adventures in the Mojave desert.

When Boone asked how he knew, he showed him the bill of sale. He was upset, but at least it was the right person. The courier asked him to come along with him to go to New Vegas, and Boone refused. While he respected the kid for helping him, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle that little bundle of joy.

Boone gave the kid a reward, a few caps and his extra First Recon beret.

The Courier asked again, he mentioned how he could help him wipe out Legionnaires. That got Boone thinking. He hadn’t been out of Novac for years, maybe it was time he moved on and actually did something with himself. Plus, without a night sniper, Manny Vargas would have to suffer until he finds a new one. Boone cracked the tiniest smirk at the thought. 

“Okay, i’ll come with you” Boone said “Let’s get out of here”

The kid had a stupid grin on his face. “Really? Great! We’ll head out tomorrow, it’s 1am” 

“Fine”


	2. Chapter 2

When Craig Boone met the Courier, he didn’t really think he’d grow attached. Yet, after being forced to travel with him for weeks, he grew to like him, if only a little bit. To be honest, he didn’t think he’d like the courier at all. He was small, childish, and occasionally irritating. Though, despite all these things, Boone had grown to respect him. The kid was smart, he could talk his way out of every situation and use his charm to get what he wants, and he wasn't a bad shot either. 

It didn’t take long before Boone actually warmed up Courier Six. He had to watch the Courier’s back, tend to his injuries and comfort him when he was hurt. He had this strange affection towards him, and Boone wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about it.

It truly escalated when they found an abandoned motel along their travels. They looted the whole building, making sure it was safe before checking in for the night. They hadn’t slept in a bed for days, weeks, who knows how long. 

“Oh, there’s one bed.” The Courier said, quickly shedding his heavy armour. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. His body was covered in sweat as one would be wearing the equivalent to a suit of knights armour in the desert. “What should we do?” 

The Courier turned to Boone, giving him a look. Boone was standing, arms cross around his chest. He exhaled slowly, relaxing his body and dropping his rifle on the ground.

“We’ll have to share I guess.”

“Oh, uh, if you say so” The courier said, turning his head back towards the bed, away from Boone’s view. A gentle pink creeped across his face.

Courier Six would be lying if he said he didn’t have at least a little crush on the sniper. It was hard not to. Something about his stoic silence and tragic backstory really got him. He had to admit, he was a fan of cliches especially when the cliche involved a big, muscled man with a sad life story. So when Boone was the one to share the motel bed, the courier was thrilled.

“So, umm..” The courier shifted from foot to foot. “Should I..should I keep my pants on? I mean, I don’t really want to wear these pants to bed but I-I don’t want to um..” 

“Wear whatever you want. I don’t care” Boone deadpanned.

The courier exhaled and nodded quickly. The room was already dark due to the time of day, the only light in the room was the flickering lamp on the ceiling, and that lightbulbs life was almost ending as it barely supplied a gentle orange colour to the room when it wasn’t flickering on and off. Whoever was here last didn’t even turn off the light. 

While the courier’s mind wandered, Boone walked by him, removing his shirt and shoes and getting into the creaky motel bed. 

The courier was nervous. He didn’t need to be. It was only sleeping in a half broken motel bed with the object of his affection. Why was he nervous? 

He slowly began to undo his belt and slide his pants down, basically peeling the pants off of his body from the sweat that stuck to them and his body. He went on and removed his shirt as well, leaving him almost naked, and so much more cool. Taking all of his layers off was a relief. The Mojave desert was harsh especially during the day. The blistering heat made it extremely difficult. Either you boiled, or you had no protection, but since it was reaching nearly midnight, everything has cooled down wildly.

He cautiously slipped into bed beside the sniper, not too close out of fear of him getting defensive or uncomfortable. Boone then decided to remove his shades and beret. The courier faced away from Boone, still in shock at the situation. 

He knew he was blowing it out of proportion, they were only sleeping. They’ll both wake up tomorrow and continue on with their travels. The courier fell asleep trying to keep this in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion, i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished this saucy chapter. i hope you all like it.

It must have been about 3am when Boone woke up with an unfamiliar weight on his body. He groaned and tried to move, only to be stopped by the courier sprawled across half of his body. Boone sighed. He didn’t have time for this. 

The kid was entangled. He was on his stomach, his leg over Boone’s stomach and his right arm on his shoulder. His face was buried in Boone neck rather snugly. He could feel his gentle breathing. He was definitely asleep.

Boone didn’t want to admit he was rather comfortable, and not extremely upset about the boy being sprawled on him. 

Boone didn’t want to admit a lot of things, including that he may have developed some feelings for the boy. He was a little curious about him, he’s never really seen the courier outside of his armour. From what he could feel against his body, he wasn’t very muscular, but he was lean. What little muscle he had, he could feel it in his legs. 

Boone inhaled slowly and mulled his thoughts over in his head. This kid was asleep,almost on top of him, and Boone had to admit he hasn’t slept with anyone - in both ways - for a long time. He knew the kid wanted it too, but he’d be way too nervous to admit that. The way the courier would keep prolonged looks at Boone was one reason. The courier thought Boone couldn’t see him staring, biting his lip and his eyes wandered down the sniper’s body, observing every muscle through the thin white shirt. The thoughts swam around in his head, all the things he’s learned about the courier adding to the dirty things that came to his mind.

The courier mumbled and ground against Boone’s muscular body and moaned ever so slightly in his ear. Boone treated it like it was just a movement in his sleep and nothing more. He wanted to think that, until he did it again. 

The courier was mumbling something that Bone couldn’t quite make out, so he ignored it until the courier ground against him again and let out a shaky moan.

“nn..f..Boone..” the courier mumbled, followed by a gentle gasp. His hand squeezed the older man’s shoulder.

Boone swallowed hard and exhaled slowly. The fact that he was in this situation was baffling to begin with, and the fact that he wanted the courier as much and the courier wanted him was even more baffling. Boone never really thought of himself as one to like men, but he was starting to question that. When you’re in the wasteland, that doesn’t really matter, you take what you can get, right? 

The sniper was having a difficult time not touching the kid. He wanted kisses on his neck and gentle bites on his shoulder, but he knew couldn’t do it, it’d be wrong. Should he just wake the courier up and tell him about what happened? He’d be embarrassed, sure, but he’d probably give in to the temptation and let Boone have his way with him. 

Boone bit his lip at the thought of the smaller man below him, squirming as he endlessly teased him until he begged. He let out a small groan just thinking about pinning the courier down by the wrists and giving bruising kisses on those perfect pink lips. The lips that have talked their way out of everything, those sweet talking lips could do anything to him, and he’d be in heaven. 

He had to do it.

He grasped the courier’s shoulder and shook him gently, trying to coax him awake. When he didn’t respond, he shook a little harder, whispering his name in his hear. 

The courier groaned, his body shifted, his crotch pushing against Boone again in the process. His eyes were half open when he mumbled.

“Wh..what? What’s up..” The younger man blinked a few times and stretched his limbs a bit. “Wait wh-oh no oh god um..” It occurred to him all at once what was happening. 

“What...um...wh-what did I do? I-I’m sorry I-Oh god..” The courier was panicking. He knew what he was dreaming about, and he knew Boone could feel him hard against his toned thigh. “Oh god i’m so sorry I-I didn’t mean t-mm!!” He was about to remove himself from Boone’s body to stop and further embarrassment when he was interrupted.

In one swift motion, Boone rolled on top of the courier and held him by his wrists, his lips pressing hard against the smaller man’s. The courier was shocked, confused, and wasn’t really sure what to do, but what he did know was that he was very interested in the situation at hand. 

Boone pulled away slowly, taking a breath. “You talk too much” He said before going back in for another rough kiss. The courier moaned into his mouth and finally kissed him back, relishing in the fact that this was actually happening and wasn’t one of his weird sex dreams. Boone kept a tight grip on the courier’s wrists, he felt like he’d leave bruises with the way he was holding them, but the courier didn’t care. He wanted something, something to remember what was happening. Something that someone would ask about, and he could only blush and make up some excuse about how they got there.

The courier snapped back to reality, feeling the grip loosen slightly and Boone’s hands slide down his arms. The kissing got less rough and hungry, and a little more soft and passionate. The courier’s arms made their way around Boone’s neck. Boone’s face was smooth against the courier’s light stubble. The courier never recalled seeing Boone shave, when did he have time? It must have been when he was asleep because he could tell it wasn’t rushed, he was always clean shaven. The courier wondered if that was the case anywhere else.  
Boone’s tongue swept along the courier’s lip, and the courier invited him in. Their tongues touched and Boone’s explored the couriers mouth, enjoying the vague taste of mojave fruits.

Boone pulled away from the courier slowly, opening his eyes and seeing the young man beneath him breathing hard. He instantly went to work on the boy’s neck, leaving small kisses all over, with small nips, testing the waters before diving in. 

“I want to leave marks on you” Boone said, sliding a hand down the younger man’s waist, wanting to feel and remember every curve of his lean body.

“Nn...please” he whimpered “Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me.” 

Boone nibbled gently on the boy’s neck before sinking his teeth in, eliciting a gasp from the courier and a quiet curse. He sucked on his neck, leaving purple marks to remind the courier of this night. He moved down, leaving marks all over the courier’s neck and collarbone. 

Boone sat up, observing the panting man underneath him. He was so desperate, his cock straining against his tight underwear. Boone wanted to just tear them off and take boy right then, but he wanted to tease him longer. He wanted to make the courier a squirming mess beneath him, begging to be fucked until he was almost too sore to walk in the morning. 

The courier had definitely been with people before, that was his main way of getting out of situations, so one would assume he was skilled in bed, yet there he was, an absolute mess under the hands of the sniper of his affection. There was something about Boone that was different. Probably the fact that the courier had real feelings for the older man, and this wasn’t just some easy way out of having to pay for something. 

Boone’s hands traveled down the couriers torso, tracing his fingers along the small marks and scars from the various battles and scuffles they’ve had through their travels. His hands slid further, briefly brushing over the bulge in the couriers underwear. The boy gasped as the smallest amount of contact was made.

“Boone..” The courier moaned, drawing out the vowel in his name. He was breathing a little heavier now, Boone could see how worked up he was, and chose to ignore it not only to bother the courier, but to give himself some time. The courier couldn’t tell, but Boone was just as worked up, the sniper was just much better at hiding it. He’d never been intimate with another male before, this was new territory for him, so he wanted to take it slow for now to benefit both of them.

“Shh.” Boone said, resting his hand on the courier’s cloth covered cock. Boone’s free hand wandered to the courier’s face to cup it. He stroked his face with his thumb, and he felt the courier’s tongue drag along his thumb. Boone exhaled shakily as the courier grabbed his hand and guided his middle finger into his mouth, sucking it with expert skill. 

Boone gave the younger man’s cock a squeeze, making him moan around his finger. He hooked a finger underneath his underwear and pulled them, freeing the courier’s member from it’s confines. 

Boone grabbed it loosely and just enjoyed the feeling of it in his hand briefly before starting a slow stroke. When he did, the courier slid his finger farther into his mouth, groaning as his tongue swirled around the appendage. 

“Ff...Boone please..” The courier began to beg already, obviously sensitive and eager for the sniper’s small touches. 

Boone grabbed the courier’s dick more firmly and stroked at a faster pace, looking up at the boy. His head fell back onto the pillow and Boone took his hand back. The older man licked his lips and looked down at the Courier’s cock. Boone was having a lot of conflicting feelings inside of him at the moment, but he decided there was so time for those kinds of feeling in this situation. He knew that they both needed - and wanted - what was happening, so Boone wasn’t sure why he was having second thoughts. For all he knew, this would be his last chance to do this, so why not just dive in head first? There’s nothing to lose. 

Boone shimmied down the Courier’s lean body until he was face to face with his cock. He glanced up at the courier, whose head was against the pillow, his eyes shut and mouth slightly agape. He seemed to be in full bliss, and they’ve only just begun.

Boone lowered his head cautiously, licking the underside of the younger man’s sensitive appendage. The courier gasped and cursed under his breath at the small amount of stimulation. Boone licked up the shaft slowly, relishing in the new feeling before carefully sliding the head into his mouth.

The unfamiliar salty taste of pre-cum on his tongue was surprising, but not unpleasant. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and was oddly enough, looking forward to more. 

“O..oh fuck..” The courier muttered, covering his eyes out of embarrassment and arousal. 

Boone sunk the cock farther into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the underside of the shaft and sucking gently, making the courier gasp and squirm with delight. He came back up, swirling his tongue around the head before going down as far as he could, taking most of the courier’s dick into his mouth. 

Boone came up for air and pulled the underwear off of the courier in one swift motion, leaving the younger man totally naked underneath him. He took a moment to take a good look at him. The small marks he left all over his neck and chest were obvious in the dim light of the abandoned motel room. 

Boone started to undo his own pants eagerly, fumbling with the button and zipper in a rush to get them off. The courier pushed himself up and sat up, placing his hands on the sniper’s toned chest.   
“Let me help.” He whispered, his hands sliding down Boone’s chest to his groin. The courier found Boone’s cock through his pants and boxers and felt the bulge, giving a small squeeze. 

“Oh, gosh..” The courier mumbled to himself while slipping his hand into Boone’s boxers. 

Boone exhaled slowly, reaching down and grabbing the courier’s dick once more. He pressed his lips against the younger man’s and slowly pumped his cock. 

Boone barely even noticed the courier take his cock out of his pants until he felt a full fledged stroke. Bone groaned into the courier’s mouth, kissing him harder and grabbing his head to pull him closer. 

“I want to fuck you.” Boone mumbled against the courier’s lips between kisses.

“Please.” The courier responded in a quiet voice. For some reason, he was little embarrassed. Maybe actually hearing the words come from the sniper’s mouth made him nervous, he wasn’t exactly sure. “I, um, have some lube in my bag.” He whispered. 

Boone retrieved the lube quickly so he could waste no time getting his lover ready for him.

The courier was already laying down on his back, waiting for Boone to return to him. His legs were spread already. Boone had never seen the courier so eager before. He was glad that this eagerness was all for him, and him only. 

Boone was on the bed between the courier’s legs, pressing one lubed up finger at his entrance, rubbing in small circles to tease. He didn’t stop until the smaller man gave a whine, showing just how impatient he was. With the sound of his whine, Boone pushed his finger in slowly. The courier inhaled sharply, cursing to himself at the intrusion.

Boone worked his fingers into him, one at a time, until he was up to three. The courier was squirming, squeaking and covering his mouth to try and muffle the lewd noises that were coming out of his mouth.

The sniper applied a generous layer of lube onto his own cock, stroking it slowly in anticipation, backed with a bit of nervousness. He let out a deep breath, positioning the head of his cock against the Courier’s ass.

The younger man gasped lightly, squeezing the pillow in anticipation. Boone pushed the head in, groaning quietly. 

“Tight…” He mumbled, holding the courier’s hips, trying not to squeeze him or hurt him. “You okay?” 

The courier nodded, half-lidded eyes watching carefully. “Don’t worry.” He whispered “Keep going.” 

Boone nodded. With extra care, he pulled the head out, then slipped back in, inching more of his cock slowly into Courier Six, breathing heavily.

The courier laughed softly. “You can’t tease me like this, i’m not that soft and squishy.” He teased Boone. “Go on” 

Boone nodded, picking up the pace, still inching in slowly until he bottomed out. The men groaned in unison. The courier cursed and mumbled something about being so full. 

Boone started a slow pace, for himself. Getting used to the feeling of being buried so deep into something so warm and wet.

The courier was letting out consistent gasps and moans, watching intently as the sniper’s cock pushed into him. His hand ran up Boone’s arm, feeling the firm muscle, while also having something to hold onto. 

“More.” The Courier whimpered, getting too used to the current pace. 

Boone nodded, increasing the speed of his thrusts at the request of his lover. His hips smacked against the courier’s for the first time. The small man cried out softly as he felt the entirety of Boone’s cock used to its full potential. 

With an annoyed whine from the Courier, Boone kept going at that pace, his hips gently smacking against his lover. Boone leaned over, catching the Courier in a passionate kiss, and giving him a new angle.

The courier gasped into his mouth as he was fucked from this new angle. Boone’s cock hit his prostate and he cried out at the feeling, wrapping his arms around the sniper for support and to try and pull him closer to his own body.

Boone was pounding into the younger man, the old motel bed creaking with every thrust. The courier worried for a second about the bed breaking, but that thought was pushed out of his mind when Boone thrust into him hard again until all his thrusts were of that caliber. 

Courier Six sputtered nonsense, miscellaneous words were strung between moans and cries as he was fucked hard into the creaky motel bed. The Courier’s prostate was hit repeatedly, stirring up feelings deep inside his stomach as moans were ripped from his throat, calls of the snipers name spilled from his lips. 

Boone was under the expression that his lover was close to orgasms, his movements we getting erratic. His body was twitching and he couldn’t stop making noises. Boone could feel himself getting closer to orgasm, not just from the feeling, but just from seeing the man beneath him squirm and writhe in pleasure. He almost couldn’t believe he had such an effect on someone like this.

He squeezed the boy's hips hard enough to leave small fingertip shaped bruises on the young man. His own grunts began to mingle with those of the courier, joining in harmony as they brought each other to bliss.

“O-oh fuck...Boone shi-I’m gonna come, i’m gonna come.” The courier began chanting. Boone quickly, and shakily brought, a hand to the courier’s cock and started to pump quickly in time with his erratic thrusts. 

With a loud moan, he came in small spurts all over Boone’s hand. His back arched as he spilled. He was left panting, moaning still as Boone continued, so close himself.

“C-come inside me..” The courier managed to get out in his tired state. 

Boone acknowledged his request with a grunt and went on, forgetting about his come coated hand. 

Not soon after his lover, he came as well. He thrust hard into the smaller man, his come spilling inside of him in hot spurts. 

It took them both several minutes to really realize what happened. It seemed unreal, really. Boone never really expected to sleep with another man in life, and especially not the Courier who he couldn’t stand when he met him. 

Once they were all cleaned up, they were back in bed again. They didn’t know what time it was, but it was still very early morning. 

“Boone..?” The courier started to ask. 

“Not now. We can talk in the morning.” Boone said, holding the boy tight against his chest. 

The courier opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He mumbled a small ‘okay’ and cuddled up to the sniper, getting comfortable. 

The courier spent the rest of the night wondering what Boone would be like in the morning.


End file.
